In millimeter-wave communication systems, establishing a wireless link between two nodes requires a line of sight (LoS) between the two nodes, as the high frequency millimeter-waves have relatively weak diffraction properties, and are therefore poorly adapted for bypassing obstacles blocking the line of sight. The problem becomes even more challenging when trying to cover a wide angular span from a single physical location.